


Putting The

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang all makes a bunch of puns.Oneshot/drabble





	Putting The

Beverly Marsh smirked to her friends. She was in the mood to be savage right now and you know what? No one was gonna stop her either.

"I put the bi in bitch," she said.

Hey, it was true.

"I p-put the b-bi in bipolar," said Bill.

"Yeah? Well I put the -ay in gay." Stan deadpanned.

Whoa. That was true too.

"I have the best one." Richie smirked. "I put the d in Eddie."

"..."

Wow.


End file.
